1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to communication systems for vehicle management, and in particular, to wireless data modems in vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles, such as over-the-road trucks, are often operated in fleets. Such vehicles may be equipped with computerized controls for their engines or transmissions. These controls may control various operating parameters, such as fuel flow and exhaust gas recirculation. These controls may collect information about vehicle operation as well. All vehicles of a particular type in a fleet may be equipped similarly. Owners or managers of such fleets may desire information about the operating status of each individual member of the fleet in order to manage the fleet efficiently. Since a vehicle such as an over-the-road truck may be away from a base of operations for a considerable periods of time it may be difficult to maintain information that is current. It may also be difficult to schedule the vehicle for maintenance to the control system, such as software upgrades, that entail bringing the vehicle back into a shop.